Danna, Can You Hear Me?
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: "I rested my head on his and closed my eyes. My blonde hair draped gently on his red strands. His body grew colder and colder in my grasp. I ran my hands over his wounds, gasping each time I felt my fingertips dip inside his flesh."


Just a short little thing, not exactly much plot. But I was rummaging around through my old things and found my old flash drive! For my fans out there prepare for an onslaught of poorly written, deplorably depressing crap! I am editing some of it, but mostly I'm uploading it raw, mostly for the nostalgic effect. I don't really want to mess with what I had, what I did. This story is from nearly three years ago! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sasori?" I questioned into the darkness, hoping that this time, maybe he would answer. Maybe I could be graced with the soft voice that he adorned. I was greeted with cold silence.<p>

I felt my heart crack just a little more.

I fell to my knees with a thud, fighting back the sting of tears that threatened me unmercifully. I crawled forward and my hands ran over something warm. My heart heated and lurched forward, thinking that maybe there was some way that he survived, that he lived on and did not die.

I opened my injured eyes and focused, the room was illuminated with a dull light. I looked down at the bloody, heart wrecking sight before me. Sasori's wonderful body laid before me, his chest perfectly still. No air coming in or out. Blood splattered across the unforgiving floor beneath him. His silky clothes torn and stained with scarlet.

I sat, staring helplessly at the liquid life spreading out around him. I pulled him to me, resting his limp body on my lap.

"Please..." I begged. My voice came out weak and broken. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, the tears flowed out from my blue eyes. Not needing a mirror to know that they looked full of pain. I smoothed Sasori's deep crimson hair out and glared when my fingers got caught in the dried blood that was offending such a lovely being.

His lifeless eyes were stuck open. I looked into them and almost believed that at any moment he would blink and ask me why I was crying. Then laugh happily and tell me not to worry, he would never die, he would never leave me. He'd hug me and I'd feel his warmth flood my body then I'd laugh along with him. However, he did not blink, we did not laugh, and I did not hear his soothing voice. His eyes looked so painfully soulless.

In his hand, he clutched tight to a piece of paper. I didn't need to read it to know what it said. I felt the tears rush down faster, knowing that his death was caused because he was guarding my secret.

I rested my head on his and closed my eyes. My blonde hair draped gently on his red strands. His body grew colder and colder in my grasp. I ran my hands over his wounds, gasping each time I felt my fingertips dip inside his flesh because the wound was so deep. Maybe, if I had gotten there sooner, he wouldn't have lost so much blood, he would be here, laughing, smiling, telling me that he was glad he was okay. Because if he had died, he wouldn't be able to see me anymore.

But now, he is dead. He won't see me anymore, I won't see him. Never again will I feel the warm touch of his lips on mine, never again would I smile because he was.

I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears that had been blurring my vision. I ripped open his shirt and felt my breath hitch at the horrid sight. So many cuts, so many wounds. The pain he must've endured. I bet, through it all, he still thought that I would come, that I would save him and take away his pain.

"Don't worry Sasori-Danna... You don't feel the pain anymore do you?" My voice shook with each word. I cleaned his body, removing all of the offending blood. I looked him over completely again and felt the tears fall once more. Never before had I seen him look so... Broken. With his eyes empty and his body cracked and limp… He almost resembled a broken puppet.

I slid my hand over his brown eyes and closed them. I grabbed the bag next to me and pulled out some needle and thread. I sewed up all of his wounds, letting muffled sounds of sadness leave my lips every time the needle penetrated his soft pale flesh, flinching at the coldness of it all. I bit off the thread after closing the last gash. Then, tied it tight and put the needle away.

I took my own shirt off and put it on him. He looked so normal, like he really truly was just sleeping. I reached out and touched his cheek, shivering when the freezing flesh grazed my warm fingers. I bent and pressed my lips to his, feeling so lost when he didn't push back. I leaned back into my sitting position and just stared, waiting for him to blush and fidget with the hem of his shirt. Nothing happened. His body just laid there, empty.

I glared up into the sky and screamed, unleashing the agony inside my soul.

"I'm sorry..." I finally whispered out, feeling my throat tighten when the tears started falling again. I fell onto Sasori and let my heavy eyelids crash down, releasing myself into the land of lost memories.

"Sorry for what?" Sasori's voice questioned, echoing about in the vast emptiness, though nobody was awake to hear it. He lifted his transparent hand and ran his fingers through the hair of the man sleeping on him, smiling sweetly...

* * *

><p>Yep... That's what I was like three years ago...<p>

**Please Review!**

-Lunar


End file.
